pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Tower Defense
Disclaimer: This page is currently in progress. Please refrain from criticizing it because what you say might not be true when it will be complete. Zombie Tower Defense is a spin-off game of the Plants VS. Zombies game series. It's based on Bloons Tower Defense 6 and unlike the previous games, it is a tower defense game. The objective of the game is simple; stop the zombies from reaching the exit of the track. The plants will attack the zombies as they come in their range, as they are planted near the track. When a zombie reaches the exit (leaks) a number of lives are lost, depending on the HP of the zombie. When the life total reaches zero, you lose. The entities you use to fight the zombies are plants. And there are special kinds of plants called heroes. Only one hero can be placed on the map and they upgrade automatically by XP gained over the rounds. Each track has a difficulty of its own. And there are additional track modifiers which add of remove certain properties. There is also currency, two types; cash, which is used for buying stuff during battle; and gems, which is used for Special Plants, Powers, and other stuff and they are saved overtime. They are mostly earned by completing tracks and daily missions. Plants Plants are the main line of defense and your army. Each plant has its own range, when a zombie enters it, the plant executes its attack. All plants are divided into 4 classes; Primary, Military, Magic, and Support. Each plant has an upgrade tree in the form of 3 paths, each having 5 tiers, counting a total of 15 upgrades. But a player can only have 9 upgrades per plant, 5 tiers on one path, and 2 on the others. And only one 5 tier upgrade of a tower can be placed on the map, for example two 5 tier Peashooters can't be placed on the map, only one is allowed. On the 4th and 5th upgrade of Path 2, a special move called Activated Ability is unlocked. When the icon is clicked, the said tower executes its ability. Each ability has a cooldown, before it can be used again. There are additional two plants which do not have upgrades and are rather cheap. And they are to be placed manually. Heroes Heroes are a special kind of plants. They have 25 upgrades which upgrade overtime automatically as the plant gains XP by killing zombies. You can also use cash to instantly upgrade them. Special Plants These plants are one use powerful plants which are bought before a battle. They cost gems instead of cash. Powers 1. Spore Attack Summons a swarm of toxic spores which kills all zombies and does massive damage to Gargantuars. Costs 100 Gems. 2. Plant Boost Causes all plants onscreen to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. Costs 100 Gems. 3. Extra Cash Generator Increases the income and cash production from all plants by 25% for two whole rounds. Costs 70 Gems. 4. Time Stop Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make plants stop shooting or stop cooldowns. Costs 50 Gems. 5. Cash Drop Drops a crate full of cash worth $2,500. A handy extra money giving power. Costs 200 Gems. 6. Spikerock Deals damage to any zombie that touches it. Can kill Zombie Knights. Each plant contains 12 spikes. Costs 50 Gems. 7. Gargantuar Mine Detonates when senses an Gargantuar nearby and halfens its health. Costs 50 Gems. 8. Glue Trap Slows down the first 300 zombies that reach it before disappearing. Costs 50 Gems. 9. Camo Trap De-camoizes the first 300 camo zombies that reach it before disappearing. Costs 50 Gems. 10. Cooldown Control Bot Activates the abillities for the player when the bot is ready. Costs 50 Gems. 11. Energizing Totem This spiritual item enables all plants in its radius to be increased in speed for 5 rounds. Costs 70 Gems. 12. Candy Vaccuum Sucks in all candies from Candy Farms so you don't have to work. Costs 50 Gems. Zombies Zombies are your main enemies. Unlike in PvZ, they don't attack plants. They just mind their own business and move towards the exit. Each zombie has its own HP and some have special properties. Their are 5 zombies called Gargantuars, which have a lot of HP and are usually immune to freezing and slowing. Zombie Properties Each zombie can have special properties: *'Camo' All camo zombies cannot be seen by plants without special upgrades. Ninja Kiwis can see them by default. They are identified by camo style shirts. *'Regrow' All regrow zombies slowly regain their health. They are recognized by a shining aura around them. *'Buckethead' All buckethead zombies have their HP doubled. They are recognized by a slightly bloody bucket on their heads. Tracks There are a total of 20 tracks in ZTD. Beginner *The Backyard *The Sewers *Amazon Forest *Central Park *End of The Rainbow *Winter Wonderland *Spooky Graveyard Intermediate *Firing Range *Excavation Site *UFO Crash *Lunar Landing *The Middle Of The Ocean Advanced *Crazy Dave's Beach Party *Plant Academy's Lab *Checkmate *Goldfish Bowl Expert *Boxing Ring *Treacherous Canyon *Fault-Line Extreme *Discarded Pizza Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $800, except Impossible which starts with $1000 to make it a little easier. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, zombies move a little slower and plants are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the zombies using only Primary plants and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by killing zombies or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Zombies move at a normal speed and all plants are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of zombie-killing experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the zombies only with Military plants and your Hero. **'Apocalypse' In this mode, zombies come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the zombies come are reversed. Zombies come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the zombies move quite fast and the plants are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Annihilate the zombies only by Magic plants and your Hero. **'Alternate Zombies Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular zombies are replaced by tougher variants **'Half Cash' All income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $600 instead of $1200. *'Impossible' On Impossible, zombies move extremely fast and plants are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Double HP Gargantuars' Gargantuars have double health and are dangerously strong. **'PLANTS' No P'owers, '''L'ives Lost, c'A'''sh, co'N'tinues, Special Plan'T's, and '''S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Trivia *This is Cutterfish12345's first game. *Title pic coming soon. As in VERY SOON. *The Prickleberry Bush, Candy Farm, and Plant Beacon are the only non-sentient plants in game. *A few upgrades of the Gluebell and Ice Cabbage allow Gargantuars to be frozen and slowed down. *ZTD and all its subsequent pages are free to use without permission. Although credit must be given. *Sorry for the redlinks. They won't be after some time. Category:Games Category:ZTD